


Damn Right

by skripka



Category: Firefly
Genre: Cussing, Gen, gratuitous food porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-12
Updated: 2005-07-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: (it's better than yours)





	Damn Right

**Author's Note:**

> Hover for Chinese/Pinyin translations.

Jayne sits on the catwalk, nursing the cold confection. It's so much better than he remembers from the last time he had one. So when Wash struts into the cargo bay, he curls it close to his body. 

"Whatcha got there, Jayne?" 

"Nuthin." Jayne really isn't feeling sullen. It just came out that way. 

Wash peers upward. "Is it good?" 

"No. Now go away, little man." Jayne glares at Wash with the glare he generally reserved for hundans who tried taking his coin.

Sadly for his peace of mind, Wash isn't deterred. Jayne guessed having a wife like Zoe to back him up gave Wash a bit more backbone than most. Or maybe it was just pure stupidity. 

*Hey, you got a milkshake!" Wash all but shouts over Jayne's muttered shush. "Did you get that on Boros?" 

"Get what on Boros?" And _tamade_ , it's Mal now, looking curiously from Wash to Jayne. And gorramit, there isn't enough milkshake to share. 

Wash bounces. "A milkshake. It's all very exciting." 

Mal looks surprised. "You can get milkshakes on Boros? Where'd you go, Jayne?" 

"Just someplace. Donmember." Oh yeah, he's definitely sullen now, and his shirt is getting wet. It's completely not fair. He paid good coin for this melting drink. 

Simon comes in and Jayne lets out an anguished groan. Ain't no way he's going to get on the Doc's bad side again. Suppose he wants it for his _feng_ sister? 

Simon casts a wary glance up. "Is Jayne all right?" 

Wash shrugs. "I'm guessing he's got freeze-head." Everyone stares at Wash for a moment. "You know, when you eat something cold?" Wash taps his forehead, and Simon and Mal look less confused. Jayne doesn't care. He starts sucking on his straw, frantic now. 

Simon shakes his head and turns to Mal. "Captain, did you find any of the medical supplies I requested while on-planet?" 

"Well now, Doc. You got a mighty rich eye, I have to say." The two of them leave the hold, deep in argument about something or other. Wash gives Jayne a look. 

"Lucky. Gonna have to find one of those for my wife. Think she likes chocolate or strawberry?" Wash turns, heading up to the deck as Jayne begins to relax. 

Suddenly, his head cramps. The straw slips, forgotten, from his mouth, as Jayne rubs his temple. "Not fair," he mutters. 

"What's not fair, son?" Book is standing over his shoulder. "Are you okay, Jayne?" 

Jayne just nods. He looks at the offending milkshake and sighs. It's nearly melted now, anyway. "Here." Jayne stands and thrusts the half-full container at the preacher. "I'm done." Book takes it, surprised. 

The last thing Jayne hears as he stalks off to find a knife or something to sharpen is Book's voice saying. "Oh. Peach. My favorite."

**Author's Note:**

> inalasahl said there should be a Milkshake Song fic(let) in every fandom. I tried.
> 
> It must have been peach season.


End file.
